Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (what other countries call Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with new a series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions*) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Porter* * Marion* * Timothy (coming soon)* * Gator (coming soon)* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Toad* * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * The Chinese Dragon* * Express Coaches* * Toublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * The Mail Van* * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Other boats* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Owen* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* Trivia *James' wheels are red, when they should be black. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its television series appearance. * One of Peter Sam's models has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den and Dart's models are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplow File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Surprised Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Thomas File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Wind-up Buzz Buzz File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Buzz Buzz File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party James File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Pink James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Surprised Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stepehen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Porter File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Marion File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear Metallic Toad File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Red Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upMailTruck.jpg|Mail Truck File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Wagon File:Wind-upCircusTentTruck.JPG|Circus Tent Truck File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Coach File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Harold File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Kevin File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Magic Stage File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise